


Can't Let Go

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Passions can be volatile, but—mixed correctly—they can be transcending.





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Like a

FLASH

of

_L·G·T·I·G·_

_·I·H·N·N—_

Harry's ( **Ron's** ) cute

Cedric's there

( **Push** _ **Hermione**_ **out of the** **way** )

Cedric's ~g~o~n~e~

( **Ron muttered ~h~e~r~ name in his sleep** )

G **o** d **r** i **c** , **i** t **a** l **l** s **e** e **m** s **s** o

 **U** _s_ **e** _l_ **e** _s_ **s**

I'll push him out of my mind

( **I'll push her out of his mind** )

I…I've _got_ to move on

( **Everyone's** _ **making**_ **me move on** )

I'll be glad to l_e_a_v_e this place

( **I don't want to l_e_a_v_e during a war!** )

 **I'** m ( **not** ) **t** h **a** t **s** ·h· **a** ·l· **l** ·o· **w**

All I know is that I've got to redirect this energy

( **Where** **the bloody hell am I supposed to redirect this energy?** )

I need a new

c-h-a-l-l-e-n-g-e

**Ah, I'll give you a new**

**c-h-a-l-l-e-n-g-e**

You? Forget it

I have no need of a

gOsSiP

**Fine. I have no need of a**

**wEePy BiTcH**

I was only _weepy_ because of a  broken love life!

**I have one, too!**

E_x_a_c_t_l_y

 **I** j **u** s **t** w **i** s **h** _s_ _ **o**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _e_ **w** o **u** l **d**

R- **E** -P- **A** -I- **R**

i **t**

Oh.

**Oh…**

…ever wonder _why_ we put up with wizards?

 **Yes, we're too brilliant** && **beautiful for them**

T **h** e **y** d **o** n' **t** a **p** p **r** e **c** i **a** t **e** u **s**

You're plenty beautiful, with your big blue eyes

**Thank you…your personality isn't too bad, y'know?**

A **n** d **t** h **e** s **e** h_ **a** _n_ **d** _s **…**

·are p*r*e*t*t*y·

**·are c*a*r*i*n*g·**

**&** & **t** h **a** t **s** h **o** u **l** d **e** r **…** m **a** y **b** e **I** c **a** n **d** o **m** o **r** e **t** h **a** n

 **j** u **s** t _**l**_ _e_ _ **a**_ _n_ **o** n **i** t

—the **!** unexpected **!**

.::h_a_p_p_e_n_s::.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes… Confused? ;) The bold parts are Lavender's thoughts (in parentheses) and words (not in parentheses), and the non-bold parts are the words of Cho. Where the lines alternate are things they agree on/say together. And the opening concludes thusly: "Like a FLASH of LIGHTNING—the unexpected happens." I surprisingly like the idea of them together… It opens up some new avenues… :3 This was inspired in part by the song "One Minute, One Second" by Epik High featuring Taru. Suuuuch a good beat! X3 "Can't let go" is a lyric from the chorus.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: Funnily enough, I've only written them one other time, but Chovender really appeals to me. :3c


End file.
